Dressed in Blue
by Kid-of-Percabeth
Summary: COMPLETE. Now, first things first, I read this in a fanfic called Percabeth Power made by @Sarahsnothere (in Wattpad) and I wanted to try something like that. Kay so in this story Percy died and everyone comes to his funeral.
1. Chapter 1

**Hazel's POV:**

There we were. We were fighting Gaea and the giants. Everyone helped us. Percy and Annabeth were fighting Gaea and they were making progress. Everyone else was fighting the giants with the gods. Either five, more or less cabins and one god for each giant. I was fighting Alcyoneus bane of my father Hades/Pluto with Nico, the Nike, Hypnos and Attis and my father in Greek form. Nico and I were slashing his head while the other cabins tried to get the other parts of the giant's body. Hades was waiting til Alcyoneus was weak to kill him but was still hurting him as much as he can. Right after we killed every giant, we heard a scream.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" We all turned to see Annabeth crying and sobbing with Gaea in front of her holding Percy who has a sword in his stomach. He's not dead yet but I can sense his life fading away quickly. He gasped and turned to Annabeth,

"I love you Annabeth. Don't ever forget that." With that his life force faded and he died. Many people fell to the ground in tears and shock. Percy was dead. Nico came over to me and hugged me while crying.

"He can't be dead." I choked out. "Not after all he's been through. It can't be his end." Nico said nothing but comforted me. Then we hear laughing,

"Your great hero is dead!" Gaea burst out and then cackled.

"None of you can stop me now! I killed the most powerful of all of you! You will never kill me now!" She cackled again and then gasped. She looked down, and everyone else looked down to see a sword in her stomach. Then we saw Annabeth behind her, her eyes were red and held so much fury.

"Not if I can help it." She took the sword out and then cut of her head. Gaea then collapsed and became dirt in the air. Annabeth then ran to Percy. She picked him and held him. For a few moments she just started at him with empty eyes. Then, she burst out crying.

 **Piper's POV:**

"Why did you have to die?" She whispered in the silence. "Out of everyone that died it just had to be him. Why are the fates so cruel?" She started crying again, and the last person I expected to comfort her went up. Clarisse came up crying and hugged Annabeth. I was surprised, and so was Jason, Leo and the other new campers were as well. We only knew Clarisse as the heartless bully. But now, she looked like, like just an ordinary person. Grover ran (trotted) over to Percy with Tyson.

"You can't be dead. Perce. You just can't." Tyson looked heart broken.

"Brother is dead?" Thalia and Nico went up next to hug Annabeth and the others that were already there. And once again I was surprised, Nico was the last person I thought would ever hug anyone. I guess this goes to show how much Percy affected our lives. Katie Gardiner went up next shakily. Travis and Connor came soon after and Katie cried into her boyfriend's shirt as he held her. One by one, each camper went up to the well known couple and cried. The gods cried as well. Even the ones that hate him. When the rest of the seven came up, there were so many people crowded around Annabeth and Percy that we couldn't see them. After hours of sobbing no one was out of tears yet. Then aAnnabeth suddenly said,

"What are we going to tell Sally Percy? You promised her you'd come back." Poseidon snapped his finger and there was a bright flash. When the light died down, there stood two people. A women with brown hair and warm blue eyes stood with a man with sort of salt and pepper hair and brown eyes appeared. They were Percy's parents, Sally and Paul. Sally looked around confused, but when she saw our tear stained faces she frowned.

"What happened? Where's, Percy?" We moved to let her see Percy and Annabeth in the centre. She gasped and put a hand over her mouth. Tears formed in her eyes. She and Paul ran forward and she took him form Annabeth's arms.

"Percy." She whispered while crying. Soon after many demigods left. All of their tears gone. Some went to the other bodies of their dead friends. Annabeth, Sally, Paul, Grover, Thalia, Clarisse, Nico, the Stolls, Katie, Chris, Chiron, Poseidon, Tyson, Hermes, Apollo, Artemis (I am still surprised about her since she hates all men), Athena and the rest of the seven were the only ones left. Hours and hours later, soon everyone but Annabeth, Tyson, Grover, Thalia, Nico, Sally, Paul and Poseidon were the only ones left. I looked out my cabin window and sighed sadly, more tears threatening to fall. Out of everyone here in Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter, why did it have to be him who died?

 **I'm really sorry for writing this. But after reading a oneshot from another story, an idea popped into my head and I had to get in down before someone else get's that same idea. If that makes sense. Anyway, bye!**

 **-KoP out**


	2. The Funeral

p class="p1"strongspan class="s1"Chiron's POV:/span/strong/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"The day has come. The day of a great hero's funeral. Percy Jackson's funeral. I must admit, out of all the deaths that I have seen, Percy's hit me the hardest. He was like the son I never had. And now he's gone. Every single demigod that lived through the war is here at his funeral. Even a lot of gods and goddesses have come. One by one many demigods and gods said their speech about Percy. I am one of the last speakers here and Annabeth and Sally will go last together. I looked towards them. They were still crying. I sighed quietly. The death of Percy hit them the hardest. Although they don't look dead, they feel dead. I looked around at everyone who was wearing blue for the funeral. You may be wondering why we aren't wearing black. Well you see it's because Percy's favourite colour is blue and we wanted to honour that. I turned to the podium where the rest of the seven are starting to talk. Hazel spoke first,/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""When Frank and I first met Percy, we didn't know what to think of him. He fought very well and was very powerful. Percy is the type of person who would do anything for a friend. We realised that when he almost died trying to take down an army of skeletons working for Gaea. Percy is like the brother I never had. Whe-" She took a shaky breath. /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""When Per-Percy died. I couldn't feel anything. I-I-I just couldn't believe that he was dead." She started crying and went into Frank's arms while he took over./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Percy played a big part in my life. A really big one. At Camp Jupiter, barely anyone accepted me." He stopped and looked at the Romans that looked down in shame./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""When Percy came, he helped me get accepted by everyone. And that was by firstly helping the fifth cohort like Jason did. On the Argo when we were on our way to Greece," He let out a short chuckle,/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""I remember the time when we couldn't find Percy or Annabeth anywhere . We were all panicking and we searched the whole ship. I went to look for them in the stables at the very bottom of the ship, even though I didn't think they'd be there. When I went down, expecting not to find them, I was really shocked when I saw them both together. It turns out they stayed there the whole night." A few people chuckled. Frank smiled sadly,/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""I really wish Percy didn't die. I wish this was just a horrible nightmare and when we all wake up, Percy will be there with us." He finished off and Piper, Jason and Leo talked. Leo spoke first,/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""When we first came to Camp Half Blood, practically the first thing or person we heard about, was Percy." Piper took over,/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""We heard about all he has accomplished. We couldn't wait to meet him." Jason cut in,/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""The only story that was told to us about him was when we found out that my sister was Pine tree." He looked at Thalia. "And due to the golden fleece, she was saved." Piper spoke again,/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""When we arrived at Camp Jupiter and Percy and Annabeth lunged at each other, I found it extremely hard not to burst out in happiness and squeal and jump while my mom's side of me took over. It was then I realised how much they really love each other a-and now tha-that Percy is gone, I, well I just don't know what to think." A tear went down her cheek as Jason hugged her. They went off and I went up to talk. I tool a breath,/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Out of all the deaths I have seen in my life, Percy's hit me the hardest. He was like the son I never had. Just like he was a brother to everyone else here. This just goes to show how much Percy impacted our lives. I, I just can't imagine what would happen if he never came. If he didn't defeat the fu-, kindly one or the minotaur. I just can't." I closed my eyes for a second and took another breath./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""My happiest memory of Percy was after the Titan war. Many of the campers may not know it but I also have been shipping Percabeth since the beginning." Some of the older campers chuckled. Most likely remembering throwing them into the lake./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Percy and Annabeth were together celebrating his birthday," I looked over at Annabeth. She stopped crying and was smiling very slightly. Probably lost in her memories./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""When they finally got together, the whole camp went up to them lead by none other than Clarisse and the Stolls." The three of them looked proud./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""They then dumped them into the lake and if I'm not mistaken, they had a little underwater kiss." I looked towards Annabeth,/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""That is what happened. Right Annabeth." She chuckled a little. And I felt extremely proud that I helped her smile and chuckle. Especially after her staying with Sally in cabin 3 the past few days./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Of course Chiron. What else would we do?" I smiled at her./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""That was one of the best days of my life. When I think of these memories we all had with Percy, it reminds me that he is not gone forever. He will always be in our hearts and in our minds for the rest of our lives." With that I walked down and waited for the last two speakers. Annabeth and Sally./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"strongspan class="s1"Clarisse's POV:/span/strong/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Once Chiron finished his speech, I was trying hard not to cry. But I think I will burst soon. Right now Annabeth and Sally are coming up to speak. Sally spoke first./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Percy is the greatest thing that ever happened to me. He was my son. Now that he's gone, I, I feel like I'm dying slowly from the inside. Percy promised that he'd come back to me but, well," She started crying and hugged Annabeth./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""He-he's gone now a-and I-I'll never be able to see him again." She sniffled and let Annabeth finally talk./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""When I first met Percy, I hated him. Despised him. Just because our parents were enemies. But after our first quest together, we became best friends, slowly falling for each other." She took a few shaky breaths and continued./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""When I disappeared, Percy snuck out on his own to find me and didn't believe I was dead while some others might have. After that when we were at Mount St Helens when we were trying to find out what was being made in the volcano, Percy told me to use my invisibility hat to leave so he could hold off the telkines. I put on the hat but didn't leave." Some tears went down her face./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""So, so I saw him holding off the telkines while being lava tortured. They picked up hand fulls of it and each time it hit him, he screamed. I couldn't bare it anymore so I left. Right after I exited, the volcano erupted. With him in it." Many of the younger campers along with some of the Romans, gasped. They must not have heard the stories. Annabeth had a ghost of a smile on and nodded./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""He disappeared for two weeks straight and didn't contact us at all to tell us he's alive." She let out a dry chuckle,/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""And when we we about to burn his shroud, he, he appeared at Camp." A few people laughed a little. Some remembering it and some probably imagining it./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""But then after that. We had the second Titan War. We only had about forty campers and the hunters of Artemis to fight. The Ares cabin had a fight with the Apollo cabin and didn't help at first." I looked down in shame. Chris put a reassuring arm around me. I smiled at him./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""But, a certain daughter of Aphrodite helped us bring them over. Her name was Silena Beauregard. She was one of the bravest Aphrodite kids ever known. She was best friends with Clarisse as well and was determined to get her and her cabin to help." I looked down remembering my best friend. I saw Piper looking very interested in this story and I saw Drew sulking in her chair. Of course she'd do that. She hated Silena./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""She went there and dressed as Clarisse to get the Ares cabin to fight. She took her armour and her weapons and came charging in with the rest of cabin five behind. She took on the drakon that none of us could fight. Then Clarisse and Chris came running to us right when Silena was sprayed with drakon acid. To avenge Silena, Clarisse killed the drakon single handedly with the blessing of Ares around her. You might be wondering why I am talking about Silena when this is Percy's funeral, right?" A bunch of people nodded and she answered./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""It, it's because she was the one who wanted Percy and I together for the longest time. She shipped us more than her mother." I looked at Aphrodite who looked pissed and proud at the same time./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""So when Percy and I first got together, I heard someone in my head telling me something about us. I couldn't tell who spoke at the time, but I now realise it was Silena. Only a few months after we got together, Percy was taken from me." She stopped to glare at Hera who flinched and looked down./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""It was then I realised how much I loved Percy. I was over joyed when we reunited. But," Oh, oh./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Of course the fates weren't on our side so of course me and Percy fell into Ta-Tart-, The Pit." I didn't listen to anything else she said after that. They fell into Tartarus!? I looked towards Chris who was as shocked as I was. By the time I started listening again she was finished. Chiron brought up the shroud to her and Sally and they took it crying their eyes out. Slowly, they put his body and shroud into the fire and watched as it burned. After that everyone just sat there and cried. Me included. Slowly everyone trickled back to their cabins to rest after the seven hour long funeral. I went back to my cabin to sleep after the long day. As soon as I hit the pillow, I fell into a dream that wasn't like any other dream I had./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"strongspan class="s1"Sorry if this is a little confusing. I don't really know what happens in funerals since I went to them when I was really young. And since it's s demigod funeral, I still don't know what happens so I just sorta combined the two. Thank you all for reading! /span/strong/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"strongspan class="s1"-KoP out/span/strong/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2" /p 


	3. As Long as We're Together

**Third Person POV:**

When Percy reached Elysium, every single person there fell silent. Everyone watched Percy as he walked through to the back. Once he got there most conversations started again. Percy sighed out in relief. And then he got crushed in a hug.

"PERCY!" Percy knew that voice. There was only one daughter of Aphrodite in the world that had that voice. He smiled.

"Hey Silena." After that Beckendorf came by and crushed him in another hug. When Beckendorf let go Percy saw many demigods behind him. His old friends. One by one, he got crushed in hugs by his fallen friends. Until he got to the last few. Luke, Ethan, Bianca and Zoë Nightshade. Luke and Ethan didn't expect to be hugged by Percy, especially after all they did to him. So they were really surprised when he turned to them after hugging Zoë and Bianca he crushed them in a hug. When he let go Luke asked,

"Why did you hug us? Or go near us at all? We thought you'd be mad at us for all we did to you." Ethan asked. Percy smiled and shook his head.

"I forgave you guys a long time ago." The all started talking when Lee asked,

"Hey Percy," Percy turned to him,

"Yeah?" Lee asked,

"How exactly did you die?" Everyone else murmured in agreement. Percy sighed and said,

"You guys knew of the second Giant War right?" They all nodded.

"Well me and Annabeth were fighting Gaea and while I blocked a strike of hers from Annabeth, she summoned another sword and thrust it into my stomach." They all fell silent. Silena asked,

"Is, is it true that you fell into The Pit for her?" Percy darkened and nodded slowly. He then sighed and said,

"I wonder who will help her with the nightmares and flashbacks now." They were about to speak again when Hades appeared to them. The demigods besides bowed,

"Lord Hades." Percy rolled his eyes at him and asked,

"What do want now?" Hades glared at him then sighed.

"I came to offer you a wish." Everyone was confused. Percy tilted his head to the side and gave him a 'what-on-earth-are-you-talking-about-and-why-does-this-concern-me' look. Hades sighed again.

"Percy after you died, every single demigod and almost every god and goddess mourned your death for hours. And the funeral is happening as we speak. So I am here asking if you would like to contact them when they dream." Percy was still confused.

"Contact them when they dream?" Hades let out another frustrated sigh.

"Hypnos and I can work together to give you the power to visit your friends and family in their dreams whenever you wish. Would you like to have that power?" Percy eyes widened at this and nodded. Hypnos suddenly appeared and the two gods gave Percy the power to visit the living in their dreams With that they left. Hades appeared once more,

"By the way, they would all be sleeping by now so you can try it out now. All you have to do is go to a secluded area and 'I wish to visit blah blah blah in their dreams' in greek and you will be transported there. Goodbye." As soon as Hades left Percy went to go find a secluded area in Elysium to contact his friends. When he finally found a place he said,

"Θα ήθελα να δω κάθε ελληνική και ρωμαϊκή ημίθεος που έχει ήδη κατοχυρωθεί και η Sally και ο Paul Blofis" With that Percy was sucked into a room with plain white walls everywhere.

 **Annabeth POV:**

After the burning Percy's shroud, Sally Paul and I went to go sleep in Percy's cabin. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep. I was in a plain white room with all the demigods plus Sally and Paul. I went up to them.

"What's going on?" They shrugged.

"No one here knows." After that they heard a voice all too familiar.

"I guess you're all wondering why you're here. Aren't you?" We turned around and I saw the beautiful sea green eyes in world. Percy's sea green eyes.

"PERCY!" I screamed. I ran up to him and hugged him. (A/N: They can touch in dream mode) After that everyone else piled onto to him. Before we ended up with a Percy pancake, we all got off him. I was still hugging him since he is my boyfriend then asked.

"How are you here?" He smiled at me.

"Well Wise Girl, when I got to Elysium and chatted with our old friends," I looked down remembering our fallen friends.

"Oh and Nico, Bianca didn't try for rebirth." I looked to Nico.

"She didn't?" Percy nodded his head while Nico beamed then continued.

"Anyway after that Hades flashed in and asked if I wanted the power to contact you all in your dreams so of course I said yes. So here I am." I kissed him for the first time in forever (A/N: Sorry for quoting Frozen) and a lot of people 'awwed' while I heard Piper squeal.

"Eeeeeee! Percabeth reunion!" With that everyone started cheering and when the y stopped Travis said,

"Oh man! Where's a canoe lake when you need one!?" We all laughed and after that Percy spoke.

"Do guys want to know why I am visiting you?" We nodded.

"It's because Hades told me how much you all cried after I died." I held his hand tighter not wanting him to leave again.

"I didn't want to leave you all especially after I promised mum that I'd come back." Sally cried a little and hugged Percy. Then she smacked him.

"OW! What was that for?!" Sally glared at him and said,

"That's for promising me that you'd be back but then what do you do? You go ahead and let Gaea kill you!" A lot of people stifled laughs and Percy got scolded. He replied,

"Well that was because I was I was busy blocking an attack from Gaea that was going towards Annabeth when she conjured up another sword and stabbed me." Sally sighed.

"Percy you are to heroic for your own good." Then she hugged him again.

"Make sure you get contact at least Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, Nico, Juniper, Paul and I each time." When she said that list a lot of people yelled out,

"Hey! What about me?" So Percy rolled his eyes and said,

"Chill guys. Mum just said 'at least' that doesn't mean I won't get the rest of you." They all grumbled for a while and then Percy said.

"Well you guys should probably wake up about now. The sun is already up." Everyone looked confused.

"And how do you know that?" Nico asked. Percy shrugged.

"Easy, Hypnos gave me the power to tell when you guys should wake up. Other wise it would seem like you're in a coma. And to wake up all the have to do is say 'I'm awake' in either Greek or Latin and you'll wake up." With that everyone said it and I was about to as well when Percy said,

"Annabeth wait." I turned around.

"What is it humph-" I was cut off by Percy's lips on mine. We made out for a while until we needed to breathe. We were panting and Percy said,

"Remember Annabeth, As long as we're together." I smiled and nodded. I gave him a peck on the lips.

"As long as we're together." I repeated. With that we kissed one last time before I left waiting to see him again at night.

 **YAY! I finished the story with a happy ending! Thanks so much anyone who read this.**

 **-KoP out**


End file.
